Mine sweepers and destructive devices are known in the art. For example, skilled practitioners are familiar with devices such as those disclosed in Sabranski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,246. Sabranski discloses a device for combatting cable mines which is designed only to run through the cable itself. The known device combines a pyrotechnic charge inserted in a gripper jaw. These charges are strung along a line, at some distance from each other and in considerable numbers, and they are dragged or "swept" through a min-infested area by a vessel. When the gripper jaw encounters a mine cable the charge is triggered and the cable is destroyed by the charge. Under traditional systems such as this, the mine is cut loose by the device, and once it surfaces, the mine must be eliminated by some additional means, such as by shooting at the mine or applying an explosive charge.